Silence in the Graveyard
by Nuity
Summary: Il ne reste qu'un vieillard, et un million de stèles.


Tout est vide et silencieux. Peut-être d'autant plus silencieux après les heures, les jours et les nuits de fracas sans répit, d'armes qui s'entrechoquent et de hurlements alors que des vies s'éteignaient, s'effaçaient dans les ténèbres; les larmes, de pluie ou de sel, ont cessé de s'écraser sur le sol il y a quelques jours déjà, ou sont-ce quelques heures, seulement ? Le vieillard a cessé de compter depuis longtemps.

Sa terre natale est dévastée, défigurée; elle portera à jamais les stigmates de ce que lui ont infligé ceux qui, naïfs et avides de pouvoir, l'ont choisie comme lieu de leurs affrontements et l'ont ainsi damnée, marquée comme un _cimetière_. Elle était déjà loin d'être accueillante, avant; peu de personnes y habitaient, peu de plantes y poussaient, peu d'oiseaux y nichaient. Le vent qui la balayait la rendait quasiment stérile pour ceux qui ne connaissaient pas les bons endroits où s'abriter, la poussière piquait les yeux et le soleil abattait ses rayons cruels sur les imprudents sans la moindre pitié.

Et puis ils sont venus, les combattants; ont gelé les rares ruisseaux pour projeter leurs éclats de glace tranchants dans le cœur de leurs opposants, ont puisé dans l'énergie même, le cœur du monde. L'astre du jour n'est plus qu'un lointain souvenir, et le vent charrie des relents d'idéaux brisés, de souffrance et de mort – des odeurs de guerre.

Les échos ont duré longtemps; la terre a été déformée, modelée à la volonté des plus puissants dans le seul but de gagner quelque chose dont il n'avaient qu'une vague idée.

A la fin, il n'en était resté que deux et le vieillard, sorti de l'endroit où il se terrait, attiré par les voix désormais uniques, et le silence impressionnant dans lequel elles résonnaient. Deux êtres qu'il ne connaissait pas, comme tous les autres; qui se fixaient dans l'immensité, leurs armes à la main, si différentes l'une de l'autre et pourtant si semblables. Deux êtres qu'il n'avait pu identifier; encore maintenant, il ne saurait pas dire s'il s'agissait d'hommes ou de femmes. L'un dégageait une faible lumière, l'aura de l'autre était faite de filaments sombres, et les deux l'avaient effrayé.

Puis les lames s'étaient entrechoquées, croisées jusqu'à se planter dans le torse de l'adversaire, au même moment, comme une moquerie, une plaisanterie qu'aucun des trois, acteurs ou spectateur, n'avait pu comprendre.

Il y avait eu un moment de flottement et le destin s'était abattu.

Tout s'était dématérialisé – ses souvenirs de ce moment-là étaient flous, mal agencés. Il revoyait juste les énormes bourrasques de vent qui s'étaient levées, entraînant des morceaux du paysage alors que les ténèbres dévoraient tout.

Et il s'était réveillé ici. Allongé sur le sol aride qu'il connaissait si bien.

Le soleil n'existait plus.

Le vieillard se lève, ébouriffe ses cheveux emmêlés, aussi décolorés que le ciel; regarde autour de lui. Aucun corps – la terre est maculée de sang à certains endroits mais ce qui prédomine, ce sont les armes. Toutes faites sur le même modèle, et chacune d'elles unique au monde, dispersées sur le sol, abandonnées de leurs propriétaires, comme la seule stèle qu'ils auront jamais.

Il devrait les détester tous autant qu'ils sont.

Mais le vieillard est vide. Il est paisible, encore et toujours – le vieillard vit pour regarder et respecter, quoi qu'il arrive.

Le vieillard n'a pas de nom, son visage ne restera pas dans l'histoire, il n'existe et n'existera pour personne, désormais. Peut-être même qu'il a été placé là dans ce seul but.

Alors il attrape la poignée de la première arme devant lui, s'avance et la plante droit dans le sol. Elle est morte. Ne dégage plus rien. Ni lumière, ni ténèbres. Elle n'est ni aube, ni crépuscule. Comme ce monde, elle est désormais dépourvue de la moindre direction. Juste un souvenir fugace dont personne ne connaîtra jamais la signification.

Il ne sait pas le temps qu'il y passe. Des heures, des jours – il n'a conscience de rien, n'est peut-être même qu'un fantôme.

Et quand la dernière lame est fichée dans le sol, il s'agenouille paisiblement et ferme les yeux tandis qu'un murmure s'échappe d'entre ses lèvres abîmées.

« La Guerre des Keyblades est finie. »

L'instant d'après, le cimetière est vide.

* * *

Je suis en train de finir le scénario de Ventus dans Birth by Sleep, et m'est venue une question d'importance moyenne à mes yeux - _pourquoi les keyblades de la Nécropole sont-elles aussi bien agencées ?_

Peut-être des recoins sombres du canon apportent-ils une réponse à cette question. Si c'est le cas, tant pis. Je me suis attachée à ce personnage sans nom et sans visage. (En fait, dans ma tête je l'appelle Igor, comme Igor le fossoyeur de Zelda.)

Voilà voilà. C'était ma contribution au canon. Adieu.


End file.
